mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Beau Billingslea
| birthplace = Charleston, South Carolina, USA | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice Actor | spouse = }} Beau M. Billingslea (born September 1, 1953) is an American actor and voice actor. He is best known as the voice of Jet Black from the popular anime Cowboy Bebop. In addition to voice acting, Billingslea has appeared in many popular TV series as a prolific guest actor. Before he got into acting, he played football at the University of Connecticut. Filmography Anime * Heat Guy J * Black Heaven: Oji Tanaka(Stage name Gabriel) * Bleach: Edrad Liones * Cowboy Bebop: Jet Black * Cyborg 009: G. Junior/Cyborg 005 * Digimon Adventure: Ogremon * Digimon Data Squad: Leopardmon * Dinozaurs: Dino Mammoth * Fist of the North Star: Jackel * Gungrave: Bear Walken * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo: Giovanni Bertuccio * Iczer One: Narrator * Immortal Grand Prix (microseries): Yammer * Last Exile: Godwin (as John Daniels) * Macross Plus: Col. Millard Johnson (as John Billingslea) * Naruto: Homura * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket: Richard Lunland * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory: Colonel Kowen * Outlaw Star: Narrator * Rave Master: Bear/Dearhound * Reign: The Conqueror: Antigonos * Rurouni Kenshin: Senkaku (ep 36) (as John Billingslea), & Hiruma Gohei * Saiyuki Gunlock: Gato * Samurai Champloo: Matsunosuke Shibui (ep 1) * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie: Dee Jay (as John Hammond) * Wolf's Rain: Sea Walrus (ep 22) Non-anime roles * Just Jordan: Grant Cunningham * Megas XLR: Gerkek * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself * Modern Marvels: Ball Turret Gunners - Narrator * Dangerous Missions - Narrator * Married... with Children - Reverend Hightower * The Young and the Restless - Trenton Jordan * Combat Garage (History Channel) - Narrator * Diaries of an American Witch Doctor - Commercial Voiceover * Hero Ships - Narrator * Wizards of Waverly Place:Mr. Rivers Movies * Hannah Montana: The Movie: Mayor * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie: Jet Black * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children: Barret Wallace * Final Voyage: Gordon * In the Army Now: Sgt. Daniels * Rebound: NCBA Board Member * Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood: Thompson * An American President: Agent Cooper * See No Evil: News reporter * The Blob (1988): Moss Woodley * Real Genius: George * Halloween H20: 20 Years Later: Fitz CGI * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children: Barret Wallace Video games * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War: Marcus Snow (uncredited) * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War: Anthony Palmer "Sorcerer" (uncredited) * Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed: Grid Core (uncredited) * Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana: Delsus's father (uncredited) * Bionicle: The Game: Toa Onua Nuva * Death by Degrees: Lukas Hayes (uncredited) * Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-: Barret Wallace * Dynasty Tactics 2: Guan Yu, Dian Wei (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Cao Ren, Dian Wei (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Cao Ren, Dian Wei (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends: Cao Ren, Dian Wei (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires: Cao Ren, Dian Wei (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 6: Cao Ren, Dian Wei (uncredited) * Front Mission 4: Carl Thammond, Hermes Sturges (uncredited) * Inherit The Earth: Okk * Kingdom Hearts II: Bo'sun (Undead Pirate A) * Outlaws: "Buckshot" Bill Morgan * Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire: Rakeesh Sah Tarna (credited as "Bo Billingsley") * Radiata Stories: Gerald (uncredited) * Resident Evil: Outbreak: File 2: Mark Wilkins, Jim Chapman * Samurai Warriors: Kenshin Uesugi (uncredited) * Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends: Kenshin Uesugi (uncredited) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time: Adray Lasbard, Berial (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht: Representative Helmer *''Warriors Orochi'': Cao Ren, Dian Wei (uncredited) External links * *An interview with Beau Billingslea * Category:1953 births Category:African American film actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:African American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Maricopa County, Arizona Category:Actors from Arizona Category:University of Connecticut alumni Category:Connecticut Huskies football players fi:Beau Billingslea